tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Paystar F-5050 6x6
The International Paystar F-5050 6x6 was built by International Harvester from 1973 to 1987. Model history The International Paystar 5000 line was a series of extra heavy-duty construction trucks intended for use as dump trucks, cement mixers, oil-field trucks, etc. The Paystar line replaced the M-series and the 210-230 series. It included various models with 4x4, 6x4, and 6x6 drive arrangements, powered by gasoline, mid-range diesel, and big-bore diesel engines from International and several other engine manufacturers. The Paystar F-5050 6x6 model replaced the M6123-50. It was designed for straight truck construction applications needing the traction of all-wheel-drive but not requiring the power of big-bore diesel engines. Specification Standard equipment in 1973: GVW: 49200 lb Engine: International DV-550B diesel Cylinders: V8 Displacement: 549 HP: 200 @ 3000 Transmission: T-403 5-speed Auxiliary transmission: TC-163 2-speed transfer case Front axle: FA-138 hypoid, 16000 lb capacity Rear axle: International RA-351 hypoid, 34000 lb capacity Suspension: leaf springs front, Hendrickson RT340 leaf springs rear Brakes: International air Tires: 15-22.5 14-ply front, 10.00-20 12-ply dual rear Variations and Options ;Options in 1973: * GVW: 56000 lb * Engine: Caterpillar 1160 V8 (636 ci, 225 hp), Cummins V-555 V8 (555 ci, 225 hp), Detroit Diesel 6V-53N V6 2-cycle (318 ci, 210 hp) * Transmission: Fuller 13-speed, Allison 5-speed automatic **Auxiliary transmission: *Front axle: FA-184 18000 lb, FA-186 20000 lb *Rear axle: 38000 lb *Suspension: rubber load cushion rear *Brakes: *Tires: 18-22.5 16-ply front, 11.00-22 14-ply dual rear Changes ;1975: *Engine: DV-550B became D-190 190 hp, International DT-466 turbocharged 6-cylinder added, 466 ci, 210 hp; Caterpillar 1160 became 3208 210 hp; Cummins V-555 reduced to 216 hp *Transmission: Fuller RT-613 13-speed standard, 5-speed optional, 10-speed new option **Auxiliary transmission: Fuller TC-177 1-speed standard with 13-speed transmission ;1976: *GVW: standard increased to 53200 lb *Transmission: Spicer 5-speeds added *Front axle: FA-191 replaced FA-138 16000 lb, FA-192 replaced FA-184 18000 lb, 20000 lb dropped (make ?) *Rear axle: International RA-355 38000 lb standard, Eaton and Rockwell up to 44000 lb optional *Suspension: Hendrickson RT-380 standard *Tires: 12.00-24 16-ply rear duals optional ;1980: *Engine: D-190, V-555, 6V-53N dropped *Auxiliary transmission: Spicer 785 1-speed standard *Front axle: optional FA-192 increased to 21000 lb *Rear axle: International RA-472 hypoid 40000 lb standard, 44000 lb optional ;1981: *GVW: 64000 lb optional *Engine: Caterpillar 3208 engine dropped *Auxiliary transmission: Rockwell 2-speed transfer case optional *Rear axle: Rockwell SSHD 46000 lb optional ;1984: *GVW: 54000 lb standard, 60000 lb optional *Engine: International DTI-466 turbocharged & intercooled optional, also at 210 hp *Front axle: Rockwell FDS1600 16000 lb standard ;1985: *Rear axle: Spicer G400 40000 lb standard 1987: *Engine: International DT-466C only engine 466 ci, 210 hp Preservation No details of any of these trucks in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? }} Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * International Trucks * International Harvester * Navistar International ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring trucks and other classic machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) * Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California - http://www.aghistory.org * Web Site Links - general list of useful links * Hays Antique Truck Museum, Woodland, California http://truckmuseum.org/ * American Truck Historical Society http://www.aths.org References / sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. *Crismon, Frederick W. (1995). International Trucks. Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. *Mroz, Albert (1996). The Illustrated Encyclopedia of American Trucks and Commercial Vehicles. Krause Publications, Iola, Wisconsin. External Links * http://www.internationaltrucks.com/Trucks * http://www.navistar.com/Navistar * Add any other relavant web links here Category:International Paystar F-5050 Category:Truck models introduced in 1973 Category:truck models discontinued in 1987